Leyna Jackson- Circle of Water
by DivergentDemigodMMXIV
Summary: Leyna Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, has arrived at Camp Half-Blood to find out she is an Alpha Demigod, meaning she can have a mortal life, and a god life. Being an Alpha Demigod means more adventures, more monsters, and a lot more action. All characters but Leyna, Max, Clary, Birchy, and Jack belong to Rick Riordan. Rated T for violence. Read and review! :D
1. My Bus Blows Up

**Leyna Jackson: Daughter of Perseus**

**Chapter ONE**

**_ My Bus Blows Up because of an Elderly Lady_**

**Leyna's POV**

My adventure to pure death started when my bus blew up.

My father has told me many hilarious stories of how he escaped death. I didn't know they were true.

My name is Leyna Jackson. Yes, Leyna. I know it's a weird name but it's what I got.

I didn't know what I was until today. So I suggest to you- _stop reading this_. If you continue reading, you will get in trouble. Serious trouble. Trouble caused by a demon 96-year-old.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

\.../

I look at the hair that has fallen from my head to the ground. My mother always gave me the best haircuts for the first day of school. This was by far the best. I glance into the mirror, for just a second. I see a young girl, 13 years old. With green and gray eyes that sparkled. With beautiful black hair in a braid that falls on her left shoulder. I look away. My mother says it is very selfish to care how I look. There are rules in my household that my mother made up. My father always laughs at how ridiculous they are.

1) Be selfless. 2) Be kind to others. 3) Be peaceful. 4) Don't start fights. 5) Be smart. 6) Use common sense. 7) Be honest. 8) Be trustworthy and loyal. 9.) Be courageous. 10) Act bravely.

I don't see the point in having them.

"You are beautiful, Leyna." I nod. I don't need to hear it, again.

"Come on, Annabeth." My father calls from the other room. "Be honest." I crack a smile.

My mother sighs. A bus horn beeps from outside. "That's it."

I nod again and stand. I grab my backpack. My father comes in to say goodbye, my mother says goodbye, and I walk outside to the bus.

I live in a small town called Demilounigod in Long Island, New York. I know, it's weird. Supposedly, it's the only safe place for my family and other families. My school, Olympian Middle School, in which I am now in eighth grade, literally is right on the border of town. I know, so safe for children. The school is exactly 2 miles away, so I have to take the bus.

I walk up to the bus, and the door opens. The bus driver, Mr. Mallick, waves, and I smile and choose a seat. I look out the window.

The first day of school. What could go wrong?

"Hey, Leyna!"

I turn to my left, and now sitting right next to me, is Max Valdez, who is in eighth grade right now as well. I don't want to admit it, but I've had a crush on him since the sixth grade. He's actually my best friend, and his parents and my parents get along well. His dad is a real joker; his curly hair and elfish smile always crack me up.

"Max! How are you?" I say.

"Great, you know, tired." Max yawns as if to prove his point. "You know, first day of school."

I smile.

The bus stops, the doors open, but we're not at the school. An old lady, about 80 years old, walks up onto the bus with a strange smile. She walks into the aisle, looking for a seat, and stops in front of me and Max's three-seater. "Hello, children." She says with a smile. "May I sit here?"

Max looks at me, but I nod. "Go ahead."

She sits down with that same, strange, elderly smile. I smile back. Why was she smiling so much? _Creepy._

Max looks at me and says, "I don't think she's in eighth grade." I laugh.

"Probably a freshman." I joke back.

Finally, the bus stops, but again, it's not at the school. The lady stands up and announces, "I'm going to sit in the front." And she does. This gives Max and I time to move to the back of the bus, where the window overlooking the street is.

"Creepy." Max whispers. I nod. All of a sudden, the bus stops short. Max hits his head on the seat in front of him. We can just barely hear the lady scream, "STOP THE BUS!" at Mr. Mallick. Then, the bus jerks to the left. We are all thrown to the right. Sparks fly from the tires as the bus jerks and immediately stops. I peak into the aisle, and the old lady is in it.

"Where are those kids!?" She screams in a non-human voice. I shriek. "If you do not identify yourselves, everyone will die!" I look at Max. We seemed to have the same idea. I count to 3.

On three, we burst through the window.

I know, it was a crazy idea. But it works. We hit the ground, roll, get up, and run as fast as we can. Thankfully, we know this town by heart, so we can run straight to the school. My muscles get tired. I started to stop, but Max pulls me along.

When we get to the school, I stop and turn around. I see the bus driving towards us. I see a flash of red, and out of nowhere, it explodes into heat and dust.

Rising from the explosion, is the lady, but she's not a lady. She has brown wings that connect to her hands, that are now hands with claws as fingers. She got uglier. She flies from the bus, swoops down, and glides straight towards us.

I only have one thing to say. "RUN!"

But someone else says it for me. I turn and see a girl, about 14, with long dark hair in a braid like mine, except it runs down her neck and on her back. She seems like a girl meant for war.

I look back at the lady, who was now at least yards away from me and Max. If we don't start running, we'll die. Running seems like the best thing to do.

I sprint towards the girl, Max straight behind me. We reach her.

"My name's Claire, call me Clary." She says. She reaches for her belt, and pulls out a sword. "I didn't know I'd be escorting two. Whoever wants to, kill that thing."

Max seemed interested in Clary, so I take the sword, and I feel an urge of strength in my body. I run towards the monster. She flies up, and when she swoops down, I swing the golden blade, and she explodes into dust. I stand there, stunned.

"Well, what's your name?" Clary runs toward me.

"Leyna. Leyna Jackson." I say. "This is Max Valdez."

"Jackson? Valdez?" She asks. "Say, are your dads' names Percy and Leo?"

"Yeah." Max and I say at the same time. "My dad is Perseus." I say.

"Oh my gods..." Clary gasps.

"Gods?" Max says, confused. "What gods?"

"I'll have to escort you guys quickly." Clary takes both of our arms in a strong, yet gentle grip. "Come on, I'll bring you somewhere safe."

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I'm so, _so _excited to finally publish it. Please review! :D Also, if you want, please suggest a name for a current PJO/HoO ship's children (such as a ship for Jasper). Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Song Kills

**Leyna Jackson- Circle of Water  
**

**Chapter TWO**

_**A Song Kills my Worst Enemy**_

**Leyna's POV**

I've never been afraid of a song.

\.../

Clary is fast. Max could barely keep up with her, never mind me. She takes us past the school, past the library, and we reach the town gates.

"Wait!" I shout. Clary turns. "We're not supposed to go out of town. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous is nothing. You'd need to worry about non-dangerous."

"Wait, what!?" I yell, but Clary just takes off again. After minutes of running, we reach the streets of Montauk. Only a few cars run up and down the streets. People walk the sidewalks. The buildings aren't too high, but the city is beautiful.

"W-where are we going?" Max asks.

"Camp Half-Blood." She replies. "It's the only place safe for half-bloods."

"Half-bloods?" I say, confused.

"Half-human, half-god. Demigods." Clary explains. "But you, and him, and... me, we're different."

"How?" Max demands.

"If I'm correct, your parents were demigods, like mine." Clary says. "That means-"

A horn blows in the distance.

"I'm late!" Clary says. "Come on!"

She tugs us again, and this time, it only takes us a few minutes. We arrive at a gate at the edge of the woods. It overlooks a large field of hills with strawberries growing. A large pine tree stands next to the gate.

"These are the gates." Clary tells us. "Go through."

I look up at the gate. It is made of old stone brick and has vines wrapped around it. On the gate, written in the stone, are the words:

στρατόπεδο μισό-αίματος

Now, I've always had dyslexia, but it never helps in reading. But this time, my brain switches up the letters, and somehow translates them:

Camp Half-Blood

This is the camp.

"Go through!" Clary yells. I hear a rumbling in the woods. I turn, and trees start falling down. A giant monster with one eye steps through the woods. I scream and the monster turns its attention on me.

"Idiot!" Clary screams. She takes out a sword. "Go through! NOW!" She charges the monster. I stand there in shock and Max starts going through.

"Leyna?" He calls. "Leyna, come on!"

All of a sudden, the monster roars. Clary screams. The monster picks up Clary in its tight grasp.

"NO!" I hear.

I turn around. A weird boy runs through the gates carrying some kind of reed-pipes. He has curly black hair and... horns? I look down and see has furry legs and hooves.

"Clary, I'll save you!" He shouts. He brings the reed-pipes to his mouth and blows a few notes. They make me dizzy, but I snap out of it. Then, the monsters falls, his hand releasing Clary. She hits the ground with a thud, stands up, and runs away, towards us.

The monster falls and dissolves into dust.

"Clary, come on!" The goat-boy says. He looks at me and Max. "You too, dudes."

\.../

It's not a strawberry field. I now know that.

The field stretches down, and meets a small volleyball court with kids in orange shirts playing. Next to it is a small house. On the left side of the volleyball court is a large, wooden house with vines wrapped around it. Then, a river separates the land I'm standing on from a land I can't really see well.

"W-what is this?" I ask.

"This is Camp Half-Blood." Clary explains. "It's a place for people like you. You guys are-"

"Clary! Birchy! And new demigods!" I hear. I turn to my left, and see an old man- but he's not really a man. He is a man from his waist up, but from his waist down, he is a horse. He trots over here with a large smile. "What are your names?" He says to Max and I.

I introduce ourselves.

"Ah! You are Leyna and Max. Very well." He says. "I am Chiron."

"Why is your-" Max says. "Why is your bottom half-"

"A horse?" Chiron chuckles. "I am a centaur. Half human, half horse. I am the activities director here at Camp. The Camp Director- Mr. D- can be found in the Big House." He points to the large wooden house.

"I'll be in the Satyr field." Birchy says.

"What's a satyr?" Max asks Birchy. Clary chuckles.

"A half human, half goat."

"You guys have a lot of half humans." I blurt out. Birchy laughs, loudly.

"I'll just be in the Satyr field." Birchy jumps off.

"So, children, come with me." Chiron tells us. "We have a lot to discuss."

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I swear on the River Styx I will try to speed up my writing process. Thanks for reading. Read & Review! :D**


	3. My Volleyball Hits

**Leyna Jackson- Circle of Water  
**

**Chapter THREE**

_**My Volleyball Hits a Girl in the Face**_

**Leyna's POV**

Green was my favorite color; not anymore.

\.../

So Chiron explained everything to me.

Apparently, I'm an Alpha Demigod- meaning my parents were demigods. Since demigods are half human, half god, I'm technically 1 part god, 1 part human- but the parts are bigger than normal demigods. My parents were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase- and they were the most powerful demigods, ever, so that means- more monsters for me.

Well, to sum it up- Greek Mythology is real.

The gods, Titans, Primordials, Olympus, monsters, creatures- they're all real. My father was the son of Poseidon, and my mother the daughter of Athena. Clary is the daughter of Clarisee la Rue and Chris Rodriguez- children of Ares. Max is, technically, more powerful than me. He is the son of Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and a Titan-turned-mortal, Calypso. Birchy is a satyr, son of Pan, the god of the wild.

Camp Half-Blood is a place for demigods. They have pegasi, Capture the Flag, and all sorts of activities. They have 21 cabins, for each demigod- children of Zeus, a cabin in memorial for Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, a cabin for the hunters of Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Hecate, and the Alpha Demigods. Clary lives in the "Alpha Cabin", and so will Max and I.

When Chiron finishes, he happily states, "Lunch is in 2 hours. Enjoy the Camp."

Wow. What a sign-off.

I exit the Big House, with Max and Clary. I look around. Some strange mist covers the small river, and I can't see the other side of Camp Half-Blood, still. My eyes finally rest on the volleyball court, now empty of the orange shirt campers. My eyes spark with excitement. Volleyball is my favorite sport.

"We should play volleyball," I say.

They just nod in agreement, and I run towards the volleyball field. It's pretty simple, not much to describe; a net, a rack of volleyballs, and the necessary fielding. I take a position, but just then, a boy runs up to me. He's about 14- a year older than me, but looks younger than me. He has long, blond hair that falls into his right eye. His blue eyes sparkle.

"Jack! Get out!" Clary yells, in between laughs, "We're playing volleyball."

"Can I join?" Jack smiles.

"Sure, why not interrupt our game!" Clary chuckles.

"Thanks for understanding," Jack smiles again. He takes a position next to Clary, and I'm with Max. I put my hands together, and we play.

Surprisingly, Clary is amazing. She seems competitive, and competitive people are usually rude. But, Clary is nice, and really good. Jack is a bit sad though; he smiles through his mistakes. Max, though, I've seen him play volleyball in Gym class, back at home, so I know his skills. I'm not too shabby myself.

Finally, the ball flies down from atop the next when it hits a girl. It hits her in the head, and knocks her down.

I shriek and run towards the girl. She has curly, red hair. She wears a blue shirt splattered with paint, and jeans. I check her pulse, and she is still breathing. I sigh in relief.

"Move, Leyna," Clary orders. I move away from the girl.

"Rachel!" Clary yells at the girl, "Wake up, or I will send Hades towards you!"

Thunder rumbles in the sky, and Clary looks up and screams, "Shut up!"

Rachel's eyes open.

I scream again. Is she undead? Is she alive? I don't know, but I kneel back on her side. Her eyes are glowing green. She has no pupils- it's all green. She opens her mouth, but green mist smokes out. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Clary pushes me back. _"She's the Oracle," _Clary whispers to me, _"She gets all green when she delivers prophecies._"

Finally, Rachel speaks, but it isn't in a normal girl's voice- it's old, raspy, and mysterious:

_The Omegas shall raise to the help of the void,_

_The world shall be stopped by the Alphas of choice,_

_The horizon will join to defeat their offspring, _

_The death of an Alpha the Sirens shall sing,_

_The dead and the lost shall bring the death,_

_Chaos shall rise with the savior's last breath._

Rachel falls, unconscious.

"What was that?" Max asks.

"A prophecy." Clary recites it in her head. "We have to get Chiron."

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. My Cabin Erupts

**Leyna Jackson- Circle of Water  
**

**Chapter FOUR**

_**My Cabin Erupts into Dance**_

**Leyna's POV**

I've never been to a party; nor will I want to.

\.../

Clary immediately leaves.

I run after her, trying to talk to her, but she ignores me. Jack follows her, and they sprint towards the Big House. I try to catch up, but they are too fast, and the Big House doors slam closed, leaving Max and I behind.

I sigh. "What _was _that?"

"I don't know," Max replies simply, "and I don't want to find out." I nod in agreement.

Max and I sit there for what seems like an hour, but it's only been 25 minutes, until Jack and Clary burst out of the Big House. This time, Max and I are able to keep up with them. Clary has a worried look on her face, which I haven't seen before since she's kind of a fighter, and Jack is fiddling with a small device in his hands. "Clary, what's wrong?" I try to ask, but she ignores me. "Clary?"

She turns around, facing me, and crosses her arms. "What?"

"What was that?" I say, starting to sound a bit mad. But I don't care. "That, like poem, or something? What about Omegas? Alphas?"

"That was a prophecy," Jack says from behind me. "It tells the future in a cryptic way. But usually, someone asks the Oracle- or Rachel- for a prophecy."

"And nobody did, Jack," Clary points out, "She walked by, Leyna hit her in the head-"

"Hey!" I interrupt. Like usual, Clary ignores.

"- and she got knocked out, causing her to speak the prophecy. Don't you have a memory, Jack?"

Jack blushes, and I sense chemistry between them.

"Well, the prophecy was weird," Jack says, "We have to think about it."

"Pondering about a third Great Prophecy won't be too easy, Jack."

"Who said it was hard?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Percy Jackson-" I tense at the name of my mother. "-or any one of the Great Prophecies."

"You're such a know it all."

"I know. I try."

"Try less."

Finally, we arrive at a purple cabin. A few steps lead up to the dark wood door. A sign hangs above it, in Greek:

α καμπίνα

I translated it to: _Alpha Cabin_. Clary steps up, and opens the door.

Let's just say- it's not the prettiest.

It was divided into two sides- the one on the left having red painted walls, and a wooden floor, and the other having a gold painted walls, with neat, tiled floors. The one on the left had shelves of gleaming trophies, and a messy bed. Swords were racked on the walls. A shield was hung next to them. Armor was neatly put on a small shelf.

On the right side, it was neater than my living room- and that's saying something, with an OCD mother. The bed was neatly made, and a nightstand held a small plant- bamboo? Other plants were neatly placed on other shelves. Said shelves were stacked with books. There was a small cabinet under the nightstand that had DRACHMAS written on it.

Ahead of us, past the rooms, was a small kitchen. There were a few cabinets, a fridge, a sink, a microwave, and a stove. I wonder how 14 year olds have so many kitchen utilities. Next to the kitchen, there is a small couch in front of a TV. Bookshelves sit next to the couch. Next to the TV is a ladder that goes up, to an attic or roof or balcony, though, I do not know.

"My room is on the left," Clary says, plopping on her bed. "Jack's is on the right." Jack runs to his bed, but doesn't plop down, just politely sits on the edge.

"Where are our rooms?" I ask, and Clary chuckles.

"We didn't expect you guys. So..."

"We'll have to do construction," Jack finishes.

"Hades no!" Clary laughs. "You can do it. I'm getting the Hephaestus dudes!"

Max and I laugh along with them. I stop, and ask, "So, where will we sleep?"

"On the couch," Jack answers, "Are you okay with sharing the couch with him?"

I shrug. "As long as he doesn't push me."

Jack smiles, and puts a blanket on the couch. "All ready, dudes."

"But it's only, like-" I check the watch on my left wrist- "It's only 10:00 am."

"Sleep or not." Jack says, evilly. I laugh and lay down on the couch. Thankfully, I find a button, and it reclines, so there is more space than needed. For a moment, I think, _It is _way _too weird to be sleeping with my best friend, at this point. _But I shake it away. I don't really care.

I lay down, and start to close my eyes. It's about time to get a nap. Max gets in next to me, leaving me on the inside, and puts a pillow between us. "Do not cross the pillow." He says. I smile and completely close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

\.../

It only takes about 15 minutes for me to wake up.

And, in face, I wake up to blaring music, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, close to the ground. Clary sits on it, swinging around, singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. Jack is running around on the now colorful floor, playing the guitar terribly. They laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

I sit straight up, and they finally notice me. "Leyna!" Clary says in between laughs, "Join us!"

"Um, I don't know about you guys, but," I say, "I don't want hit so hard in love."

Jack runs over and grabs my hand. "All I wanted was to break your walls."

"YOU WRE-E-CK ME!" Clary screams, still swinging on the disco ball. I laugh, and move away.

"You know guys, I might need some sleep," I yawn, "so if you could keep it down, uh, yeah, that would be nice."

"Being a demigod is never nice!" Clary yells.

"Apparently." I chuckle, and lay back down on the couch, drifting back to sleep.

\.../

Dreams. I hate them.

I am in a tree. Weird, huh? Well, dreams _always _get weirder. I am in a strange forest of tall, pine trees. I slide down the tree I am atop and hit the ground. It's hard, though it's just mud and leaves.

I walk around. I seem to feel as if the forest has no end, when I reach a gate. It says: _Gate of Forbidden Love _in Greek.

Naturally, I walk in.

But, I am stopped.

A short woman, with auburn hair, stands before me. Her hair is tied in a silver ponytail. Her clothes are silver, too. A golden quiver with at least a dozen arrows sits behind her right shoulder. On her left, his a majestic bow, engraved with pictures of various young ladies. Her eyes gleam as silver as the moon.

"Hello, Leyna Jackson," The woman says, "This is very important, and secretive. That is why I visit you in your dreams."

"Who are you?" I say, "Where am I? What is this?"

"This is a dream. Do not worry, you cannot be hurt," She says, "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. You are at the Gate of Forbidden Love, in Olympus, where love-cheaters are placed by the goddess Aphrodite."

"W-what?" I say, cleverly.

"I have to warn you of something very important," Artemis tells me, "You are aware of your ancestry, and-or your parents?" I nod. "Good. So you will understand what I tell you.

"Your prophecy includes you. It warns of the rising of Chaos- the most evil Primordial, the father of all. He lives in the void of Tartarus. He is reforming. And your prophecy warns of his rise."

"His rise?" I ask, "I... what?"

"Have you paid attention to the prophecy?" Artemis says, "It warns of the death of an Alpha, a savior dying, and two creatures bringing death."

"How do you know this stuff?" I ask, "I thought Apollo..."

"Yes, my brother, Phoebus Apollo, is the god of prophecies," She explains, "but I'm not too shabby with prophecies, myself."

"So... you're just warning me to stay alive, because the prophecy warns of an Alpha's death?"

"No, I am not," Artemis leans down, so she can look me in the eye. "I am telling you to stay safe. You can do nothing to keep people alive, as a prophecy is never wrong, but you can do what you can."

"T-thanks, Lady Artemis." I say.

"Your welcome, Leyna," Artemis smiles, "You know, I have met your parents. I bet they could help you."

I nod. "Thank you... a lot, Artemis."

She smiles and nods. "Good luck, Leyna. I will put you back to sleep. Just remember, if you ever need help... think of me."

I nod again. "I will."

The dream shifts away, and then it's all black.

**End of Chapter Four**

**A/N: EEEEEEE Chapter FOUR. Oh golly my Divergent Fanboy side is showing. So, please tell me how I did ~ I have _marvelous- _hehe Marvel, now my Hunger Games side is showing- plans. And by marvelous, I mean deadly for each and every character you have fallen in love with :) More chapters on the way!**


End file.
